versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Antasma
Antasma is the secondary antagonist of Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. A scourge on Pi'illo Island for generations, the Bat King uses the power of dreams to exact revenge on the hapless Pi'illo folk. Background No one particularly knows how Antasma came to be, only that he tried to steal the Dark Stone in the ancient past, but was sealed away by the Pi'illo. Before he was locked up, he shattered the Dark Stone, encasing all the Pi'illo in Nightmare Chunks. Centuries later, he was released and escaped the Dream World, teaming up with Bowser to steal the Dark Stone's light counterpart, the Dream Stone, and use it to rule the world, possibly even the universe. However, before he could complete the plan, he was betrayed by Bowser, losing the stone in the process. Enraged, he fought the Mario Bros., but was ultimately bested, disappearing into a cluster of dark sparkles. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level '''(Should be superior to the likes of the Piranha Plant) | '''Multiverse Level (Was amped by the power of the Dark Stone, the Dream Stone's equal, which contains the energy of every Dream World. Each Dream World contained several constellations and stars within, and is comparable to a universe in size according to Misstar, and there are enough dreams in the Mario series to get to this level of power. Fought on par with Mario and Dreamy Luigi) | Universe+ Level '''(Should be stronger than his base form, though by how much is unknown) '''Speed: At least Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Should be faster than Piranha Plant) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Should scale to Mario in terms of speed) | At least '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Should be swifter than before) '''Durability: Universe+ Level '(Should scale to his Attack Potency) | '''Multiverse Level '(Took multiple blows from Mario and the Zeekeeper, the latter of which was powerful enough to shatter a barrier powered by the Dream Stone's energy) | '''Universe+ Level (Has 137% more health than his regular form) Hax: Soul Manipulation, Stat Manipulation, Healing, Interdimensional Travel (Via Dream Portals), Sleep Inducement/Dream Manipulation, Body Manipulation (via turning into a swarm of bats), Limited Size Manipulation, Creation (With the Dream Stone), Intangibility Intelligence: High '''(Concocted a plan over hundreds of years to steal the Dream Stone and use the Dreambeats to power it up. However, was unable to realize Bowser would betray him) '''Stamina: Very High '''(Capable of fighting both Dreambert and Mario back to back with no rest) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Sound Manipulation: '''Antasma's screeches are so loud they can incapacitate foes temporarily * '''Soul Manipulation: '''Antasma could rip Dreamy Luigi out of Mario's body and place it into an Antasmunchie * '''Stat Manipulation: '''If Antasma eats Antasmunchies, he powers up. If he eats an Antasmunchie with Dreamy Luigi inside, he gets an exponential stat buff, but only for a little while. If he lets an ally absorb him, he can boost that ally's strength by a large amount, similarly to Dreamy Luigi * '''Healing: '''Antasma can hide inside of a barrier and heal over time * '''Shielding: '''Antasma can create a barrier seemingly indestructible to foes as powerful as Mario, only breakable by destroying all the Antasmunchies nearby * '''Flight: '''By turning into a bat, Antasma is able to fly through the air * '''Body Manipulation: '''Can switch between his regular and bat forms at will * '''Duplication: '''Antasma is capable of cloning himself many times over. He can also make perfect copies of opponents and make the copies fight for him. * '''Smoke Manipulation: '''Antasma can turn into a cloud of smoke and spread smoke around to blind enemies * '''Interdimensional Travel: '''Antasma is capable of opening portals in and out of the Dream World at will * '''Sleep Inducement/Dream Manipulation: '''If Antasma hits an opponent with enough attacks while in the Dream World, the opponent falls asleep and becomes trapped in Antasma's nightmare, where they are chased by the Bat King down a never-ending corridor with holes in the ground. All of these holes except one are filled with sawblades, but one is the way out, indicated by a gold coloration whenever it is jumped over. All sawblade holes are covered up after falling through them so it cannot happen again * '''Size Manipulation: '''Antasma is able to grow from his normally stout form to a form that towers over even Bowser * '''Creation: '''The Dream Stone can grant any wish Antasma desires when it's fully powered up * '''Intangibility: '''Antasma can make anyone he powers up intangible selectively Techniques * '''Spike Ball Ring: '''Antasma creates a ring of spiky Antasmunchies and chases after the opponent, throwing them around the target. After a while, the munchies close in and the target has to jump over them to avoid being damaged. If they are successful, Antasma takes a lot of damage. Done 5-6 times in a row before stopping * '''Energy Ball Shot: '''Antasma clones himself 8 times, with one of the clones holding an energy ball. The clones are shuffled and then hold out their hands one after the other, with the clone shooting the ball. It can be reflected with the hammer to deal damage to Antasma * '''Barrier: '''Antasma creates a shield so he can heal himself, while his Antasmunchies sprout legs and spikes and attack. Destroying all the Antasmunchies forces Antasma to rejoin the fight. * '''Antasmunchie Creation: '''Antasma can regularly summon a series of orbs called Antasmunchies which he can use to power up by eating them. If he steals a powerful spirit, seals it in an Antasmunchie, and then eats it, he gains an enormous power boost for a brief time. The Antasmunchies can be destroyed with enough force, though * '''Bat Rush: '''Antasma turns into a swarm of bats and attacks the opponent from all directions. Getting hit enough times by this causes Mario to gain a dark aura * '''Nightmare: '''Forces an opponent to fall asleep so Antasma can put them in a nightmare where they are chased down a never-ending hall, desperately trying to find the one hole that leads out amidst all the other holes that are pitfalls into sawblades * '''Claw Swipe Equipment * Dream Stone: '''Contains the power of all the Dream Worlds and can grant all of Antasma's wishes, his chief one being to be able to open dream portals at will. Able to absorb dream energy * '''Dream Vines: '''Spread out while Antasma is in his pillow form and someone is dreaming on him, give Antasma more energy * '''The Dreambeats: '''Put everyone within at least the radius of an entire island to sleep Key '''Base | With Dark Stone | Antasma X Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Superior to bosses like Torkscrew, who can bust through rock with ease, Big Massif, who can lift and destroy giant rocks with ease, Mammoshka(who can toss rocks 1.5x bigger than itself almost 30 feet), all the giant bosses, who are as large as mountains, and all the other bosses in Dream Team sans Dreamy Bowser when he is in possession of the Dream/Dark stone * Should be at least on par with Bowser's Inside Story Giant Bowser when Antasma has the Dream/Dark Stone. Regular Bowser was able to catch an iron cannonball shot at him from a cannon, and then redirect it, throwing it hundreds of feet away with help from the Mario Bros. in his body, as well as nearly stopping a moving train himself, which requires about 10757427.5221 Newtons of Force. Giant Bowser should be even stronger than that, as he was able to punch the giant Super Peach's Castle, Bowser's Castle, and metallic Tower of Yikk hundreds of feet away with just one punch Speed/Reactions * Reacted to Dreambert's attacks * Dodged Mario's attacks multiple times * Should be as fast as a regular bat when flying Durability/Endurance * Can tank multiple attacks from the Mario Bros. without flinching * Was punched by Bowser and got up seconds later * Able to tank fire, being crushed, and having multiple hammers hit from all sides in the Luiginary Attacks Skill/Intelligence * Concocted a plan to control the world * Was able to get Bowser to be his ally * Helped Kamek to distract the Mario Bros. Sources * JJSliderman's Antasma Bio on Deviantart Powerscaling Antasma should be comparable to Mario and Luigi, as he was able to fight on par with Mario while Mario was amped by Dreamy Luigi and Dreambert. By proxy, Antasma should be comparable to a standard Bowser, DK, Wario, Yoshi, Toad, Peach, etc., as well as every other character in the franchise. With the Dark Stone, Antasma is elevated to a level where he is only surpassed by characters like Pure Hearts Paper Mario, Super Dimentio, and Dreamy Bowser. Weaknesses * Although Antasma can still scale to Mario without the Stone, Antasma's true power is only available with the Dream Stone, which is technically outside help. Also, the Stone is now gone * The unclear nature of the Dream World's size makes it difficult to determine how powerful Antasma is with the stone * Antasma is very gullible, as he was tricked by BOWSER. Let that sink in * Antasma cannot swallow dream spirits forever. Eventually he must spit them out * Generally relies on allies to do a lot of the heavy lifting * Lack of screentime and feats of his own without scaling * One of Antasma's attacks hurts himself if the opponent dodges it * Antasma's nightmare realm is not perfect, and the opponent can escape it if they find the correct portal within Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: * Vs Fawful (This was Dark Fawful vs Antasma X, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: 'Debates in Progress: ' Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Mario Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Nintendo Category:RPG Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Universe+ Level Category:Multiverse Level